Humans
Not to be confused with other humanoid creatures, humans are a race indigenous to the ''Jak and Daxter'' universe. They are the most common race in the game, exceeding well over two hundred million in overall population. History ''The Precursor Legacy'' In The Precursor Legacy there was a very small population of humans, numbering only eighteen. Almost every human lived in a village or closed off area and had either a sage or a mayor to govern and watch over the area. Humans were antagonized by lurkers, and only had a few warriors to speak of (none formidable with the exception of Jak). The humans in the game tend to live in well-isolated and protected areas in order to fortify themselves from the wildlife. They also tamed animals, such as yakows, who presumably provided them milk and meat based on remarks by Daxter. ''Jak II'' An long, unknown amount of years after the events of the first game, in Jak II humans exponentially increased in population, and became very technology-oriented. Some humans tend to be somewhat xenophobic against other species, of which the lurkers are an example. This once dominating race under Gol Acheron has now, at the least in Haven City, become nothing more than slaves. Although the situation changed for the lurkers after the death of the tyrant Baron Praxis. ''Jak 3'' By the time of Jak 3, a second human city, Spargus, appears. The citizens of Spargus will defend themselves against any danger or nuisance. They carry weapons and are proud of their city and would die to defend it. They enjoy watching fights and tasks in the Spargus Arena. A large group of humans known as the marauders live in the Wasteland and Icelands, terrorizing the Spargus citizens. ''Jak X: Combat Racing'' In Jak X: Combat Racing another human-populated city appears, known as Kras City. At this point the entirety of the world's population exceeds well over two hundred million. Combat racing became a major sport in the world, but crime appeared to be on the rise as violent gang lords rigged the sport and had no second thought to kill anyone in the way. ''The Lost Frontier'' By the time of The Lost Frontier, a massive eco shortage struck the planet. The eco Pirates, a destructive group of pirates, try to get whatever eco they can get their hands on. A new town called Far Drop appears, as well as Aeropa at least as wealthy as both Haven and Kras. Humans were still under attack from new creatures that terrorized the world, many of them, if not all, there due to Duke Skyheed's eco experiments. Overview Characteristics Humans in the Jak and Daxter series are very similar to earth humans, the only difference being their long, pointy, elf-like ears. The human body consists of two bipedal legs, a torso, two arms, a neck, and a head, containing two eyes, a nose and a mouth. Most humans featured are fair-skinned, though a few characters have dark skin as well, such as Sig. The humans in the games, unlike real humans, can often carry odd colors of hair such as blue, purple, green, and orange. Humans have sometimes been known to accidentally (or in rare cases, purposefully) transform into other beings such as ottsels, dark beings,See: Dark Jak, Dark Daxter, Dark Warriors, Gol Acheron, Maia Acheron. and ghosts. Some also, when invested too much in a color of eco, have the ability to slightly distort their anatomy as seen with sages, whose skin-complexion and sometimes hair change to the respective color of eco. A few exceptions as far as sages are Keira Hagai and Tym. Humans are especially susceptible to death from dark eco and dark eco poisoning (see: Dark Warrior Program.) Society Humans differ in and have evolved in overall societal habits. Starting in the past (the events of The Precursor Legacy) most, if not all humans existed in an unincorporated manner of life, isolating themselves in villages and hamlets, with a community structure often including the traits of peace, friendliness, survival, and freedom. Most societies were governed by a sage. This is very little if no hierarchy among other human beings, the only known example of leadership being the Mayor of Sandover Village. Later on, cities and nations were established, and had a far more complex societal hierarchy, ranging from economical classes of low, middle, and upper class, and had various leagues of government such as the Grand Council of Haven City, an established monarchy as seen with the House of Mar, Duke Skyheed and Chancellor Ruskin, and Baron Praxis and Count Veger. Other forms of government such as lordship was seen as with Damas in Spargus. Other forms of society included gangs, underground rebel movements, wastelanders, marauders, and enslavement. Habitat Humans are fairly capable of adapting to any environment suitable for any other common form of life. At first they are seen constructing villages, and then upgrade to creating nations with industrial structures, wealthy sanctums and palaces, and other quality sights. Humans are incapable of living in wildlife inhabited by antagonizing bodies such as Metal Heads and Lurkers as they are weak, but other than this it is presumed there is no other "survival" factor as long as its not in a desert (as seen in the Wasteland of Spargus), or obvious places such as volcanoes—although there was a small example of a congregation living in the Volcanic Crater. Behavior Most humans are rather timid, though many main characters have portrayed vastly contrasting bold, strong, and brave characteristics. This could be evidence of the strong difference between upper class and lower class introduced in Jak II. Abilities Humans are the second most intelligent race in the world next to the Precursors, having surpassing cognitive capabilities such as speech, mental focus, socialization, reasoning, culture, dialect and emotion, unique from many other species. Some humans also have the ability to channel and/or master eco. Known humans that can channel eco include Jak, Keira Hagai, and Maia Acheron. Masters of eco, known as eco sages, include the Red Sage, Samos Hagai, Yellow Sage, Blue Sage, Gol Acheron, and Tym. Other abilities include advanced combative abilities, able to make use of weaponry. They also have mechanical capabilities, seen using many vehicles and devices. Technology Weapons Humans have been known to acquire some of the most powerful weapons on the planet. Starting with Jak II, tasers, rifles, and grenade launchers were introduced, as well as the Morph Gun coming with Blaster, Scatter Gun, Vulcan Fury, and Peace Maker mods. Many weapons include the usage of eco, and are attributed to the habits of eco (such as strength, location, speed, and obliterating functions). Some of the larger, more advanced weapons include Mar's Gun, which was a massive structure built from steel, used to blast open the Metal Head Nest using the Precursor Stone. Many other weapons such as blasters and turrets were seen as well. Vehicles Many vehicles were seen in the Jak and Daxter universe, starting with the A-Grav Zoomer built by Keira Hagai (which would later model the production of zoomers in the future). Other vehicles included buggies, airships, flagships, transportation vessels, race cars, mounts (see: leaper and flut flut), as well as other forms of zoomers. Devices Humans commonly made use of Precursor technology and artifacts, using many of their devices to active structures and technology which leads to the discovery of more advanced technology, which aided in the evolution of human life from The Precursor Legacy and Jak II. Some devices include security passes, communicators, and scouts. Notes References Category:Humans